Sombra De Mi Alma
by Flor Guajira
Summary: ¿Que se siente cuando el amor de tu vida te rechaza?. Pues esto lo tuvo que descubrir Genzo Wakabayashi.


**Sombra De Mi Alma**

-Hola, yo…. Vine a…… no, así no – esta eran las pocas y cortas palabras que Genzo Wakabayashi repasaba en la mente mientras caminaba por una de las calles que dirigía hacia la casa de la novia de uno de sus compañeros de la selección de Japón.

En realidad la visita no era para una fiesta o algo por el estilo, mejor dicho ni ella sabía que él se dirigía hacia su casa, lo que él intentaba hacer era algo loco y desquiciado. El perfectamente sabía lo que ella sentía hacia él, lo cual era amistad y respeto, pero aun así se arriesgaría a confesarle una vez más lo que sentía por ella……

-Todo esto es una locura…. Yo estoy loco, esto no es amor esto una obsesión nada mas – se repetía mil veces en la mente mientras aun seguía caminando.

En realidad lo que se decía para sí mimo era verdad, lo que él sentía hacia ella era producto de la obsesión que sentía por las mujeres que estaban en la misma condición que ella. Ella no es ni la primera ni la última mujer por la cual él hacia esto. Ya antes le había confesado lo que él sentía, y lo único que recibió de ella fue un simple no.

Él sabia que ir a su casa sería un gran error, pero él tenía que ir, necesitaba ir. ÉL quería verla aunque lo rechazara, admirar su belleza, candidez, su ternura, lo cual hizo que él se terminara de enamorarse de ella.

Mientras caminaba, el nerviosismo le iba ganando poco a poco, involuntariamente llego a su mente el recuerdo en el cual ella lo rechazo por primera vez.

**FLASH BACK**

Era un día como cualquiera en la selección de Japón, los chicos entrenaban, mientras que los asistentes se encargaban de arreglar las duchas y los lockers, para que cuando los muchachos terminaran de entrenar se pudieran duchar, sacar y guardar sus cosas con facilidad.

Ya el entrenamiento se había acabado, y todos se dirigían hacia las duchas excepto uno.

-¿Oye Genzo no te vienes a duchar? – le pregunto su amigo Tsubasa ozora al ver que este aun no se había desvestido, ni siquiera se había movido, lo único que se movía en él era su mirada la cual estaba dirigida a una de las asistentes…. Para ser más precisos a Aoba Yayoi.

-¿Oye Genzo porque miras tanto hacia donde están las chicas? – le pregunta Jun Misugi al ver que la mirada de su compañero solo se dirigía a ese lugar.

-Yo…… solo pensaba Jun – le responde Genzo rápida, ansiosamente y nerviosamente al creer que Jun se podría dar cuanta que a la única que miraba era a su novia.

-Hey, tranquilo Wakabayashi no te pongas tenso, yo solo quería saber porque mirabas tanto a las chicas – le responde Misugi preocupado al ver a Genzo tan nervioso.

-No tranquilo, es solo que me asustaste –excuso Genzo. – ¿Oye Jun puedo hacerte un pregunta? – le pregunta Genzo muy decidido.

-Si claro, házmela – le responde Jun muy tranquilo.

-¿Tú en verdad quieres a Yayoi? – le pregunta mientras se sienta en su silla.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas Genzo? – le responde Jun esta vez llamándolo por su nombre.

-Es que veo que tú no eres como los demás con sus novias. Yo veo que no la abrazas, ni la besas, ni nada. Lo único que veo es que solo te encargas de traerla y llevarla. Jamás te escuchado hablar con ella, ni de ella, lo único que veo es que ella te cura los vendajes y te cuida cuando te lastimas nada más, y que te acuestes con ella no significa que le seas indiferente y frio, y te lo repito que sea tu novia y que tengas sexo con ella no significa que la trates tan mal. – le responde sintiendo como si un peso que tenia encime se desapareciera.

-En realidad tienes razón…..Y aunque no lo creas yo la amo como a nadie en esta vida, gracias a ella soy lo que soy, y sé que no soy un novio ideal y que tampoco le demuestro lo que siento, y si no lo hago es porque cuando estoy cerca a ella me siento más nervioso que nunca, y no pudo hablar. Y cada día que pasa le doy gracias al cielo por tenerla junto a mí. Ella durante años ha sido mi familia, mi apoyo y el amor de mi vida. Y sé que ella es hermosa, tierna, atenta y muy inteligente, también se que más de uno está enamorado de ella, y eso me asusta, pero cada vez que la veo a ella y sus acciones con migo…….. Sé que ella también me ama – termina de responder Misugi mientras toma una foto de ella y la mira con ternura.

-Vaya Jun, no sabía que ella significaba tanto para ti – le responde Genzo con una gran expresión de sorpresa en su rosto.

-Pues sí, ella es todo para mí.- le responde con una sonrisa. - ¿Oye Genzo no te vienes a duchar? – le pregunta Jun mientras se quita la camisa y toma una toalla.

-No. Yo me ducho después - le responde Genzo mientras se para de la banca en la cual estaba sentado.

-Esta bien wakabayashi -le responde Jun mientras se dirige a las duchas.

Después de escuchar la confesión de Jun, Genzo sintió que la esperanza que tenia de conquistar a Yayoi había muerto. El pensaba que Jun le diría que ya no la quería y que estaba cansado de ella…… Pero se equivoco, Jun esta más enamorado de ella y por lo que veía eso no iba a cambiar. Pero eso no le iba a impedir que él le confesara a Yayoi lo que sentía. A sí que no que iba a perder más tiempo, lo siguiente que haría era buscar a Yayoi y confesarle lo que sentía.

Ya era la hora de la verdad, Yayoi estaba al frente de él, era ahora o nunca…. Él tenía que ser valiente y decir lo que sentía. A si que con paso decido se acerco a Yayoi y le dijo.

-Hola Yayoi – le saluda Genzo un poco nervioso.

- Hola Genzo – le responde Yayoi muy alegre.

¿Yayoi puedo hablar contigo un momento? – le pregunta Genzo un poco nervioso.

Si claro, solo déjame poner en orden las medicinas de Jun – le responde Yayoi mientras pone en orden algunas de las medicinas para el corazón de Jun en el locker para que cuando este saliera de ducharse se las pudiera tomar tranquilo.

Al ver esto, siente como si se le formara un gran nudo en la garganta.

Ahora si Genzo dime lo que me quieres decir – le responde Yayoi tiernamente.

-Yo…… este….. Yayoi, yo te amo – le confiesa Genzo.

-¿Qué? Pero…… - Estas las últimas palabras que pudo pronunciar antes de que Genzo la besara.

Genzo se sentía en el cielo. Los labios de Yayoi eran suaves, dulces, deliciosos, tan pero tan ricos que no tenía ganas de despegarse nunca. Pero para su suerte Yayoi no sentía lo mismo. En el instante que Genzo iba a tomar aire Yayoi le dio una gran bofetada haciendo que este casi se caiga.

-Qué diablos te pasa – le grita con gran furia Yayoi – Eres un desgraciado, un imbécil, un traidor – le termina de gritar Yayoi mientras intenta irse, pero Genzo se lo impide.

-Yo te amo, Yayoi porque no lo entiendes – le dice Genzo mientras la toma del brazo e intenta darle otro beso.

-No, no lo entiendo, déjame en paz y no beses – le responde Yayoi mientras lo empuja. – Yo amo a Jun y a nadie más, y aunque no lo demuestre yo sé que me ama, y te diré el porqué, estoy embarazada – le confiesa Yayoi mientras que al fin logra zafarse de Genzo.

-Yo…. No lo sabía, Yayoi lo siento – le dice Genzo poniéndose cada vez mas y mas pálido.

Pero Yayoi no le responde, se había desmayado por culpa de la rabia y el esfuerzo que había hecho por culpa de Genzo.

-¿Yayoi estas bien?, por favor responde – Genzo intenta despertarla pero no logra.

En ese instante los chicos salen de la ducha, pero al ver a Yayoi desmayada y a Genzo, corren hacia ellos.

-Yayoi amor que te paso, Genzo que le paso – le pregunta Jun a Genzo al ver a Yayoi tan pálida.

-Yayoi y yo estábamos hablando y ella se desmayo – le responde Genzo mientras se levanta del suelo. Yo….. yo voy a llamar una ambulancia – Genzo toma su celular y llama a la ambulancia la cual no demoro en llegar.

Ya estando Jun cambiado, suben a Yayoi en la ambulancia para llevarla al hospital. Ya estando dentro de la ambulancia Yayoi despierta, y al ver Jun esta le da un beso el cual Jun responde. A lo lejos Genzo ve muy triste la escena, a si que decide entrar a las instalaciones del campamento.

Después de este incidente, Genzo no supo mas de Yayoi, lo único que escucho fue que al salir del hospital Yayoi dio la noticia a todos de que estaba embarazada y que había renunciado a su cargo como asistente para cuidarse ella y a su bebé y que Jun aun seguiría entrenándose para el mundial. Lo que a Genzo lo pareció extraño fue que Jun no le reclamo ni le dijo nada, lo cual significaba que Yayoi no le había dicho lo que había pasado, en parte estaba agradecido puesto que ese incidente les hubiera causado una gran pelea entre él y Jun, y en parte no puesto que el hubiera querido que Jun supiera lo que él sentía por Yayoi. Pero en fin las cosas pasan por algo.

Lo que si no podía negar era que el extrañaba a Yayoi cada día y que no dejaría de amarla.

**FIN DEL FASH BACK**

Genzo ya se estaba acercando a la casa de Yayoi, en realidad el no la culpaba de nada antes ya le había pasado con Sanae la novia de su amigo tsubasa ozora. En no lo entendía porque de su obsesión, él en cierto modo se sentía identificado con Sanae y Yayoi puesto que ellas pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo solitarias al igual que él y por eso era ese amor hacia ellas. Para él el rechazo ya era algo normal si en relaciones se trataba.

Ya había llegado el momento, Genzo se encontraba en frente de la casa de Yayoi, a si que sin más vueltas toco el timbre y quien lo abrió fue Yayoi, la primera reacción de Genzo fue mirarla de arriba abajo, el embarazo le había caído bien; sus mejillas tenían un hermoso color rosa, sus ojos de veían más brillantes y hermosos, Yayoi llevaba puesto un lindo vestido pre- mama rosado el cual hacia resaltar su vientre y sus mejillas.

-Hola Yayoi – Genzo fue el primero que se aventuro a preguntar.

-Hola Genzo como esta – le responde Yayoi mientras se acaricia su redondo vientre.

-Yo solo vine…. Vine a hablar contigo acerca de lo que paso hace 5 meses, mira yo no debí haberte dicho lo que te dije y hecho lo que hice no sabía que estabas embarazada, si lo hubiera sabido yo no…. – Genzo no pudo terminar la frase puesto que Yayoi lo interrumpió mostrándole un anillo de compromiso.

-Genzo, me voy a casar con Jun – Yayoi le muestra haciendo que Genzo bajara la mirada un poco triste.

-Ya veo, y cuando será la boda – le pregunta Genzo poniendo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Cuando nazca el bebé – le responde Yayoi acariciándose tiernamente el vientre.

Genzo no quieres pasar, aquí están Sanae y los chicos de la selección – le pregunta Yayoi mientras abre la puerta la cual está detrás de ella.

-No tranquila, yo solo vine a ver como estabas tú y el bebé. – le responde Genzo mientras comienza a andar.

-Adiós Yayoi – se despide Genzo mentalmente mientras poco a poco se aleja de la casa de Yayoi – te amo Aoba Yayoi y eso nunca va a cambiar.

**FIN**


End file.
